Kaela Reid
Kaela Reid was a Lance Corporal in the Republic's 698th Strike Battalion under Captain Bonn Bragos during the Clone Wars. She was offered a promotion twice before Umbara but declined both times, not wishing to be responsible for the lives of others, even clones. Service Record Umbara Campaign Landing While en route to Umbara, Kaela spent her time reading up on the planet to be as prepared as possible for the coming assault. She slept little, for every time she slept she had nightmares about how dangerous Umbara was going to be. However, even those nightmares didn't prepare her for how bad Umbara was. In the initial assault, the 698th split up by company and left the venators, heading for the surface. During the landing, Kaela was on Captain Bragos' LA-AT. Throughout the ride down she was jumpy, as half the LA-ATs in their unit alone were destroyed before they even got close. As soon as they touched down, Kaela took off running for cover, where she began picking off Umbarans wherever she could see them before regrouping with Bragos and the rest of the men. While Bragos formulated a plan with the squad leaders, Kaela scaled a tree and began sniping Umbarans, though it ended badly when a shot from an Umbaran just missed her face and seared the left side of her helmet, surprise knocking her out of the tree. After pointing to where the fire came from, the remnants of the company took off heading for the Umbaran mortar teams with Kaela bringing up the rear, making sure that the greenest troopers didn't lag behind. In the assault on the mortars, Kaela broke from cover and began sprinting while Sergeant Major 'Snake' gave covering fire. When she reached her new position, she opened fire on the rear of the mortar team. Once the mortar team was wiped out, she and two other troopers began firing into Umbarans coming to stop the Republic from using the mortar against them, and she provided covering fire for one of the two as he dragged the injured trooper back to safety. When the 698th went back to the clearing to secure the area, Kaela remained on the far side of the treeline to watch for any incoming counterattacks. When Bragos comm'ed her to tell her the defenses were done, she began making her way back before visiting a medic to get herself checked out. Umbaran Base Assault After the 46th and 55th deployed, Kaela participated in the assault on an Umbaran base where she and Bragos' squad stormed the command structure. During the assault, Kaela fell behind as she executed wounded Umbarans knowing they couldn't be trusted alone. Her plan backfired when an Umbaran got behind her. As she turned to face them, the Umbaran stabbed her in the chest. Even off balance and dizzy she was still a threat however, as she stabbed the Umbaran before decking them across the hall into a wall, killing them. She fell to her knees, leaning against the wall and remained there until Bragos left the command tower and called for a medic, the two of which then got her to a bacta tank inside the Umbaran base, where she remained until the 698th began mobilizing for an assault on an Umbaran city. Umbaran City Assault Upon arriving outside the city, Kaela did a quick recon of the city and knew that assaulting it was going to be far worse than the assault on the Umbaran base, because the city was more heavily defended and this time the 698th didn't have the 46th or the 55th backing them, they had a 111th Honor Guard member named Salathiel to back them up.Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Volunteer Category:Character Category:Lance Corporal Category:Clone Wars Category:Human Category:698th Strike Battalion